


Prologue...sort of

by Darkspirit



Series: Long-lost lovers [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Pre-Gem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Some data about one of my 2 oncoming Lapidot fanfics





	1. 1

-Lapis and Peridot meet each other 50 years before the Gem War on Earth.

-Peridot is a ‘defective’ Era 1 peridot (sort of like Amethyst, due to her size, but also her appearance).

-Peridot was made between the ends of Era 1 and the beginnings of Era 2. 2 centuries before the rebellion, to be exact.

-Era 1 started with White Diamond’s creation and government of the gempire. Era 2, with the appearance of Rose Quartz and her influence over the Earth gems, and Pink’s fake shattering (this idea was inspired by a chapter of the fanfic ‘The Peridot Effect’ from Peridawesome, credits to the author)

-The creation of gems and gem-technology is more aggressive and fast on Homeworld in this fanfic than in canon, so the Resource Crisis is more severe starting Era 2. That’s why Peridot looked different from her Era 1 peers and have limb enhancers earlier than canon.

-Crimes like cross-gem fusion and treason are punished by shattering. (Maybe it’s the same in the canon series).

 

 

 

 


	2. Gemrarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My depiction of the gem’s hierarchy for these two fanfics.

From number 1 to 7 the importance/influence is reduced:

  1. Royalty: White, Yellow, Blue and Pink Diamond.
  2. Aristocracy: Sapphires, Lapis Lazulis, other members of Diamond's entourage.
  3. Professionals: Blue Zircon, Yellow Zircon, other gems who work at the court.
  4. Generals, captains, commanders, interrogators: Emerald, Aquamarine, Holly Blue Agate, other gems.
  5. Soldiers and guards: Rubies, Topaz, Jaspers, Amethysts.
  6. Diamond and aristocrats' servants: Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, White/Pink Pearl, Pearl, other pearls. 
  7. Workforce and technicians: Era 1 and 2 Peridots, Bismuths.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little question, I planned to insert a picture I made in Paint of the hierarchy for my fanfics; however, it didn't work. I thought that the images to insert would be the ones someone has saved in their PC, not the ones got from another source. That's something I assumed because I saw many images from other fanfics made by the same authors of those fanfics. So, how can I insert images that I create in Paint or from which I can take photos on my cell phone after making them by hand? I'll be very grateful if someone gives me a hand in this.


End file.
